More Than That
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: In which Kevin fixes his car, Ben watches, and both wind up naked on top of it.


Ben glanced over at his best friend, sighing softly. Reaching up a hand, the brunette brushed his bangs from his face. His eyes slid closed, opening again to reveal his toxic green eyes only when he heard something clatter to the floor.

He glanced over at his friend, Kevin Levin, and smirked slightly when he saw the ravens hand sticking out from under his green and black car, feeling around for the wrench that was just out of his reach. His smirk intensified when he heard a grunt of frustration from Kevin.

Pushing himself away from the counter he had been leaning on and walking over. His black sneakers were silent on the floor, and Ben was thankful. He bent over, taking the heavy wrench in his small fingers. He reached out, grasping his friends hand in the middle of his fumbling.

Kevin's hand tensed briefly, before opening expectantly. Ben gently placed the wrench in his hand, closing the larger hand around it before releasing him gently and stepping back. Kevin remained in that position for a few moments before his hand slowly retreated to its place under the vehicle.

Bens smirk transformed into a gentle smile and he turned, walking back to the counter and taking a seat on it. The brunettes eyes never left Kevin, toxic green appraising the brutes long, muscular legs. Well, what he could see of them.

All was silent in the garage except for the sound of Kevin's tools, and Bens soft humming. The brunettes eyes slipped shut and he tipped his head to the side, swinging his legs back and forth like a child, a small smile on his lips.

He heard the wheels of Kevin's dolley moving across the pavement and his smile widened. He peeked open one of his eyes, curiously watching the ruffian as he sat up once clear of the car, and wiped his face on his sleeve.

Ben couldnt hold back a giggle as the grease just smeared across Kevin's cheek and lips. Kevin turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. Ben allowed his other eyes to open and he hopped off the counter yet again, grabbing a rag and approaching the ruffian.

Kevin regarded him curiously, remaining silent as the brunette crouched before him and leaned forward slightly. He then dragged his tongue over part of the rag and brought it up to Kevin's cheek. He gently massaged the oil off of Kevin's cheek, leaning forward.

Both could feel each others breath on their lips and a pleasant shiver rippled down Bens spine. Toxic green eyes flicked up and met Kevin's onyx orbs. His breathing hitched briefly. Kevin's gaze was intoxicating, the smell of the ruffian was driving him crazy.

"... Kevin" he breathed

Kevins eyes fluttered shut as Bens breath wafted over his face, smelling of strawberries and bananas. They opened again, once again connecting with toxic green.

"Ben" the word was scarcely a whisper between them, barely a breath

"... Fuck it" Ben breathed, tossing the rag away before crushing his lips onto Kevin's. The ruffians response was immediate; his arms wrapped around the smaller teen and pulled him closer.

Ben shivered, the taste of the motor oil on Kevin's lips mixing with Kevin's own taste so seamlessly it was crazy. He could taste and smell nothing but Kevin. The ruffian filled his thoughts, driving him crazy with desire.

Kevin's lip flicked out and brushed along Bens lower lip, removing the transferred oil before Ben opened his mouth, crashing their tongues together. He tasted oil, Pepsi, and cinnamon, and oh god the taste was so Kevin-

A groan escaped Bens lips as Kevin nipped his lip gently, pushing him backwards so he was holding the younger against the cement floor, pressing their hips together, their mutual arousals becoming completely obvious.

Kevin broke the kiss for air, moving his lips down Bens jaw and to his neck. Ben sucked in a ragged breath, his head tipping back exposing his long creamy, unmarked neck. Well, unmarked till now. The ruffian nipped the brunettes neck, latching his lips on and sucking.

"n-aaah" Ben gasped out, his eyes clenching shut

His hands moved to the hem of Kevin's shirts and pulled them up. The ruffian lifted himself and raised his arms so the smaller could remove the articles of clothing. The younger wadded them up, tossing them in a random direction.

He reached up, his hands sliding up the ruffians muscular arms and across his broad shoulders to tangle into his silky raven hair. Kevin hissed softly, moving their hips together in a steady rhythm. Ben moaned, tightening his grip on the silky locks.

"K-Kevin" he moaned breathlessly

Kevin forced himself to stop, sitting up and leaning back, pulling Ben with him so the younger teen was straddling his hips. Ben shifted to get comfortable, moaning softly and Kevin groaned, biting his lip.

He reached forward, pushing the brunettes green sweater down his arms and to the floor. He freed one of the brunettes arms, and Ben flung the sweater from his other one, capturing Kevin's lips with his own. Kevin grasped the brunettes hips, forcing them into movement over his own.

Ben gasped into the kiss, and his head flung back, back arching. Kevin took that opportunity to grasp the brunettes shirt and tug it over his head. Ben willingly let the raven toss the garment away, and Kevin crashed their lips together yet again.

Grasping the brunettes rear -earning a delicious gasp- he forced himself to his feet, keeping up with the fantastic, distracting rhythm their lips were creating together. He turned around, all but dropping Ben onto the hood of his car. He pressed their hips together roughly and the brunette cried out deliciously.

Kevin's hands were immediately working on the button of Bens pants. He thrust the zipper down, and Ben lifted his hips, attempting to encourage Kevin to pull them down. The raven gladly did so, pulling Bens boxers down with them. The brunette gasped softly as his rear end came in contact with the cold hood of the car.

Kevin grasped his hips, gently caressing his thighs with his thumbs. Ben shivered, moaning weakly. His mind was in overdrive. It felt like every part of his body was a live wire, ready to explode at the simplest touch. He couldn't get enough of Kevin. He wanted him, and he wanted him bad. Nothing else mattered. However, in the back of his mind, the brunette hoped this actually meant something to the brute on top of him.

Ben forced himself to sit up, pressing his nose against Kevin's. Kevin met the steady, nervous green gaze with his own onyx gaze. He reached up and cupped Bens cheeks gently, smiling reassuringly. His own smile widened when the smaller teen smiled back.

Bens hands gently trailed down Kevin's body, stopping at his pants. He quickly unbuttoned Kevin's pants and slipped the zipper down. He pushed them down the ruffians legs, and Kevin kicked them off of his legs. Kevin leaned forward, grinding their hips together as he crushed his lips against Bens.

Ben immediately opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into Kevin's, their tongues moving together in an intoxicating dance. It was Ben who finally -and reluctantly- broke the kiss, sucking in a ragged gasp of air. Kevin's lips moved to Bens neck, and a sharp gasp escaped the teen.

"Kevin" he breathed "you have..." he trailed off, a blush staining his cheeks

"Yea" Kevin whispered, kissing down Bens body as he leaned down for his pants. He fished around in the pocket, grasping the bottle and grinning down at the brunette. He flicked the cap open and squirted some on his fingers, smearing it around before his hand moved to Bens rear end.

Before Kevin could ask, Ben nodded eagerly, his chest heaving, the sensations driving him mad. Kevin nodded and leaned up, sealing their lips together as he pressed the first finger inside. Ben kissed back, noticing that this kiss was different than the others. The others had been quick, fast, hard, and steamy. This was passionate; slow and loving.

Ben groaned into the kiss as Kevin's finger wiggled around, a second pushing in. Ben shifted his hips, forcing himself to relax so it wouldnt hurt. Although, it probably wouldn't hurt anyways, considering o the past month he had done very innapropriat things to himself to thought of Kevin.

The brute increased the pressure of the kiss, a third and fourth finger wiggling their ways inside. Ben moaned softly. Kevin pressed his fingers in farther, wiggling them around and grinning when Ben tensed slightly.

"Wh-What was that?" he panted

Kevin pressed his fingered in hard, finding the same place

"n-aaaah! Kevin!" Ben cried, tossing his head back as his back ached "oh god again!"

Kevin complied and Ben held back a scream. The brunette was slowly loosing the small bit of composure he had retained, and flung himself up, crashing his lips to Kevin's. He broke the kiss for a brief second, only to lean forward and whisper into the ravens ear.

"Fuck me"

A shiver wracked down Kevin's spine and he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube once again, squirting a large amount of the liquid into his palm. He spread it over himself and leaned forward, positioning himself at Bens entrance.

Bens fingers gripped the ravens broad shoulders and he nodded eagerly. With a small smile Kevin pushed himself forward. A low cry escaped Bens slightly parted lips as Kevin pushed in, ever so slightly. Kevin grinned, his hands grasping the brunettes hips as he thrust himself the rest of the way in.

Ben cried out, his fingers digging into Kevin's shoulders. Kevin groaned, his eyes sliding shut as pleasur washed over his body in waves. He sucked in a ragged breath, opening his eyes to look down at the brunette. Bens expression was one of pure bliss, his lower lip pinched between his teeth as he started up at Kevin with pleasure filled toxic green eyes.

"P-Please move" Ben panted

Kevin nodded, pulling out so just the tip was in before thrusting back in. Ben tried and failed to hold back a moan, his legs moving to wrap around Kevin's waist. He used his feet to push Kevin farther in, his eyes rolling back into his head as a pleasure filled cry escaped him.

Kevin groaned in the back of his throat, hands releasing Bens hips to move on either side of the brunette, holding himself up. His breathing was ragged, matching Bens perfectly.

"Ben..." he rasped "Ben how-"

"Hard and fast" the brunette interrupted

Kevin grinned and nodded at the brunette, leaning down and capturing his lips as he pulled out and slammed back in. Ben cried out, his fingers digging into Kevin's shoulders as his sweet spot was hit.

"O-Oh Kevin!" he cried

Words were beyond Kevin as he noted that spot and slammed back in, earning another beautiful reaction from Ben. His fingers flexed, digging into the hood of his car. The back of his mind noted he would have to repaint it to get rid of the nail marks, the rest of his mind didn't care.

Kevin moaned softly, his hair falling down to create a curtain around their faces. Ben, face still twisted in pleasure, opened his eyes and smiled at the ruffian. Kevin couldn't help the smile that graced his own lips. He groaned softly as Bens legs pushed him all the way in. The brunette clenched around him, his head tossing back as he moaned.

When Ben was facing his again, Kevin captured his lips, wanting to taste the sweet brunette at least once more before this was all over. The taste was so Ben, and nothing else, it drove him wild. He desperately drank in Bens taste, wanting more and more of the smaller boy.

Ben moaned, drinking up Kevin's taste as he moved his hips in rhythm with the larger boy, straining to keep up. His breathing was heavy and loud as he sucked in ragged, erratic gasps of air whenever his lungs would cooperate. Or whenever his mouth wasn't mutually molesting Kevin's.

"O-Ooooh" he tried to hold the sound back but it escaped his lips, sending a shiver down Kevin's spine. A groan escaped the ruffian and he shuddered, pressing closer to Ben as their hips worked together.

Ben could feel it building up and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Kevin's pace was loosing its steady rhythm as he became desperate for release, and it was all Ben could do to follow it. Kevin drove into Ben, moaning weakly, and slamming into the teens sweet spot repeatedly, causing Ben to twitch, jerk and shudder beneath him.

"Ke-Kevin I'm close" he choked out, his head tossing back as his grip on the ruffians shoulders tightened once again.

"Me too" the ruffian choked out

Ben freed one of his hands and cupped Kevin's cheek, causing the ruffian to look up at him, meeting his toxic green gaze with his own onyx orbs. Studying the teens eyes Kevin understood what Ben wanted. Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss to the teens lips, then rested their foreheads together, their eyes meeting.

Neither blinked as they could feel their climax approaching, both wanting to reach it together. Benz hand slipped back to join his other around Kevin's shoulders, and the ruffian grunted softly.

A weak cry escaped Ben, and Kevin shuddered when he felt Ben tightening around him. He knew the teen was close, as he was himself, and sped up his pace.

He slammed into Ben one final time before Ben reached his climax, arching his back slightly, making sure to keep Kevin's gaze. Kevin groaned, the look on his lovers face sending him over the edge, crying out the other teens name as he did.

He collapsed on top of Ben, tired as one could be, and was slightly surprised when he wasn't pushed off. Ben instead released his death grip on Kevin's shoulders and wrapped his arms around him tenderly, holding him close.

After remaining like that for a while, Kevin decided they should get cleaned up and stood, pulling Ben up with him. The brunette have him a curious look, and Kevin moved so that he was carrying the brunette. Ben said nothing, allowing Kevin to carry him inside the apartment before voicing his thought

"What are we doing?" he asked softly "and why are you carrying me?"

"We are taking a shower, and because it will probably hurt you to walk for a while"

Ben was silent, and they entered Kevin's bathroom. Kevin sat him on the toilet as he turned on the shower and made sure the water was warm before hurrying away to grab towels and a wash cloth. When he came back in, he met Bens gaze and cocked an eyebrow at the teens facial expression.

"What's up?"

"Kevin..." Ben said softly "that wasn't just some meaningless fuck to you... Was it?"

"No, Benji. I didn't think of it like that at all" he replied as he walked over and picked up the boy, carrying him into the shower.

He finally placed Ben on his own two feet, and the brunette yelped as pain shot up his spine. Kevin began hurriedly muttering apologies as he lifted Ben up again. Ben draped his arms around Kevin's shoulders and motioned for Kevin to slowly set him down.

The brute slowly did so, and Ben hissed in slight pain, immediately assuring a panicked and guilty Kevin that he would be alright.

"It wasn't just a fuck to you... Was it?" Kevin asked softly as Ben turned to reach for the soap

Ben turned and looked at his as if he had three heads. Wiping that look from his face quickly however he pulled Kevin's head down so he could gently kiss the brute without having to move.

It was slow, passionate, and full of every emotion Ben felt towards Kevin, and vice versa.

"No" Ben said when the lip lock broke "It wasn't. It was way more than that" he paused "please don't think I'm being a cliche and saying this because we just made love, but I love you, Kevin" he paused once more "and I have since we met"

Kevin smiled widely

"I love you too, Benji"

He then leaned down, ignoring Bens complaint of 'ugh that nickname' and captured the brunettes lips in a kiss.  



End file.
